The Question
by rellabella
Summary: A special night between Ron and Hermione that could change their lives forever? But how will she answer to that question? RW/HG pairing!


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter and yada yada yada, love you JK Rowling for eing so creative! Thanks!!

So this is a one-shot and its my first so please review and thanks for reading! And takes place after DH before epilouge

**The Question**

Ron ran around the little apartment, hastily making sure everything was perfect. Hermione was due at his house in less then an hour. He smiled at the thought; he couldn't wait, and tonight was going to be quite special, or at least he hoped it would. His head was running circles; he had no idea what to think, tonight all his dreams could come true, his relationship with Hermione might become forever.

Ron quickly ran to the kitchen, checking the steaks he was preparing on the small grill that sat in the corner. He gently tapped his wand to them and they flipped over revealing a perfectly cooked side. He smiled, things were going great. Next he ran to the oven, checking the Crème Brule his mother had helped him start about a half hour ago. It was looking good. Next, he ran over to the glass table sitting on his balcony, swiftly waving his wand over the surface to make a set of china appear and a mini-bouquet in the middle, full of roses of every color. Tapping his wand once more he made strings of twinkling white lights appear overhead, making the cloudy sky of London brighten instantly with a hundred stars.

Looking at the stars, Ron thought of Hermione, she was his true star, he once had been scared to admit it, but she truly was one of the major things that lit his life. After school and the final battle, he knew he could not take her for granted any longer; life was too short to not spend every waking minute with the one you loved. A couple weeks into their new found freedom, Ron had asked her on a date and they have been together for a little over a year and a half.

Suddenly a beep sounded in the kitchen and Ron ran back to see what was going on. It was the oven, his delicious desert was ready, he pulled out the tray that held the two delightful deserts, and produced a flame from the tip of his wand, gently glazing it over the top, caramelizing the sugar as his mother had told him to do. Once it was perfect he focused his attention back to the other offerings of this wondrous night, tossing a salad, continually flipping the steaks, and making pumpkin bread, Hermione's favorite.

Before he knew it, it was ten minutes until Hermione was to arrive. Ron quickly put down everything he was doing and ran to his bedroom. He hurriedly put on the clean white button-down shirt and loose jeans he had hanging in his closet. Then as he was walking out the door he turned around thinking how dumb he was to have almost forgotten and grabbed the little blue box sitting on the wood table beside his bed. Ron plucked at the white ribbon that held it together and smiled at the thought of when he would be presenting this to her. Then Ron cast a spell on it, making it the size of his fingernail, and placed it securely in his pocket.

DING. DONG, the buzzer of his apartment building sounded and Ron swiftly pressed the allow button once the image of Hermione appeared in the mirror next to his door. He smiled, smoothed his shirt, and waited as Hermione threw open the door and entered in a huff. "Hello, Ronald, I have not had a good day and I really could use some relaxation." Hermione threw her purse on the floor and then proceeded to throw herself on Ron's leather couch. Ron stared at her in confusion and then walked over to her, sitting on the couch next to her.

"My love, what's gotten to you now?" He smiled encouragingly as she looked up at him and gently caressed her cheek. "Oh Ron, its awful, you know that lady who I work with, the assistant healer? Well, she messed up royally today and I had to fire her, it was bloody awful, felt like I was talking to myself, like at any minute that could be me." She looked up at him with a thought present in her eyes, she was not focusing on Ron in the least, and just the night he needed her to be the most relaxed. Ron sighed heavily, wondering how to calm her down.

Ron looked at her with compassion in his eyes; he really did want her to be happy. "Hermione, you know that it was just the right thing to do, in your position. Don't worry honey, you are brilliant and no one would ever think to fire you." With that he tilted her chin up to his and gave her a tender peck, hoping to coerce the sorrow out of her. She could not be thinking like this if he was to pop the question that could alter their lives!

"Your right Ron, she was a little dingy even from the start, I am sorry to say, but the look she gave me was just heartbreaking!" Hermione looked at Ron fondly, loving when he complimented her in such a way, she had always valued her education and he knew this. "Ok, I will stop wallowing on such a tenuous stop in my life. Now, what have you made us for dinner Ron?" She smiled up at him and slowly pulled herself upright to where her leg was brushing against his, sending shoots of electricity up her body. Ron never ceased to make her feel like she was falling in love for the first time all over again.

"Well my dear, its a surprise. Now go out to the balcony and don't even sneak a peek, I will be watching you!" Ron said with a laugh and then proceeded to pull her up on her feet pulling her into a small kiss. She smiled back as he pulled away. "Ron, why so secretive?" she said teasingly and then walked out onto the balcony. Ron watched in delight as her eyes bulged and her mouth opened when she saw the brilliant lights. She turned to him, eyeing him through the glass, mouthing the words 'beautiful' with a smile. 'No, you're the beautiful one,' he thought with a smile, knowing what he thought was true.

Hermione sat under the twinkling lights, wondering what had made Ron make such a big deal out of their dinner, that they had at least three times a week. It had never been anything special before, just the two of them talking the night away, usually ending with a movie or short snog session. Hermione blushed at the thought just as Ron walked onto the balcony holding two covered platters. "Hungry? Well you won't be after this!" Ron placed the meal before her and then sat down across from her. Then he flicked his wand, making the silver covers disappear to reveal the most delectable looking meal Hermione had seen in a while, all her favorites!

"Ron, my God, this looks wonderful!" Ron blushed and then picked up his fork. "I wanted to make the best for you tonight." Then he quickly began eating, hoping she hadn't read into his last comment too much. Hermione looked at him questioningly and then dug into her food as well; she had not had such good food in quite a while, too long. The two began talking, telling about their days and gossiping about the news, some crazies were saying Voldemort was alive again or something along those lines, all hob-wash. It seemed like every other meal they had, maybe Ron was just feeling in a giving mood, Hermione then relaxed and just took in the night.

They smiled at each other and Ron tenderly held Hermione's hand as it lay on the table. His eyes were full with anticipation and his heart was beating extraordinarily fast. Hermione was just finishing her desert and he knew it was almost time. Ron quickly made the dirty dishes vanish just as Hermione laid the last bit of her delicious desert in her mouth. "What's the rush Ron, I was really enjoying that. Who knew you could make such a fabulous Crème Brule?" She grinned at him questioningly, by now completely forgetting her earlier troubles. She had just had the best meal and shared it with the man she desired to be with most.

Ron laughed and smiled back at her, knowing the time was perfectly right. "You know I'm a man of many mysteries!" Ron teased her gently. Suddenly, his face became serious, he couldn't wait any longer. '"Hermione, there is something I must ask you. You see, I feel like ever since we started going out, my life was just so much better, I can't picture myself with anyone but you. I know I sound cheesy, but you really are the one for me. I love you Hermione." Hermione was startled by this speech knowing instantly where it was leading, that was why he had dressed everything up so, why he had cooked such a fabulous meal, it was the day, the day she had only dreamed about! Hermione's face broke into the biggest smile she could manage and she eagerly looked upon him, willing him to continue, hoping he would prove her suspicions right.

"Well Hermione, what I'm really trying to say here is…" At this point Ron swiftly dropped to the ground on one knee, but inches from Hermione. Then he held out his palm flat, flicking his wand with his other. Then in a cloud of red smoke that dissipated to leave a fog in the shape of a heart surrounding the little box that already had its lid off, revealing a perfect heart shaped diamond that sat firmly on his palm. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Hermione gasped and slowly raised the box from his hand, staring in awe at the perfect diamond ring. Hermione looked back up at Ron, her mouth still open, her eyes wide in shock. Then, she threw herself into his arms, still clutching the box. "Yes! I love you Ron, I always have." He pulled her face to his, giving her the most passionate kiss, that she would surely think of tonight while resting on her bed. "I always will." She said with a blush and another tremendous smile.

Hermione had tears of joy running down her face and Ron had the proudest smile upon his face, he could not believe he had done it to be honest, he was sure he would mess up what he was saying and she would take him for a blundering fool. His eyes shone with pride and he gently took the box from his new fiancée, raising her left hand he slid the ring onto her finger, then kissed it admiring his work. It fit perfectly, and as he stared into her eyes Ron knew from this day forward, Hermione Granger was his. She was his best friend, lover, and would be the companion of his life. They would be forever connected and he could think of nothing better in this world, what they had was _magic_.

**Ok well thanks and I hope you enjoyed it, now please review!! Reviews encourage me to write more works and so should I??? Thanks again!!!**


End file.
